


Worry

by all_the_broken



Series: Welcome to the 21st Century Mr Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_broken/pseuds/all_the_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an old friend of Steve's and a relative of Darcy's to make her realise that he's mad because he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

“I don’t understand.”

Darcy’s grandmother chuckled at her youngest descendant. “What’s confusing you dear, that your dear old grams was a chorus girl or that she was gorgeous?” The old woman passed over another picture, this one of her with Howard Stark. “Now he was a sweet-talker,” she said, her eyes going a little glassy. “I was only seventeen when I joined that group and that Howard Stark was certainly a card.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Darcy replied. She’d seen photos of Tony’s dad before, SHEILD had tons of them in the archive, but never of him like this, just talking to people. Usually he was working or posing but here he was just laughing at something her Grandma Evelyn had said and he looked... young.

Evelyn placed another picture on top of that one, a yellowing photograph that had seen better days. “That’s Meryl and Sheila, both from Australia, and Emma, Jemima, Cathy, and Marguerite.” She rattled off a few more names absently but Darcy was no longer paying attention.

Her coffee cup was rattling on the table beside her and if she strained really hard she could hear screams. “Oh shit,” Darcy muttered. She grabbed the photos and stuffed them back in the albums quickly. “Grams, it’s time to go.” Everything was pushed haphazardly into her bag and she helped her grandma up quickly, cell already pressed to her ear. “Jane, what’s going on out there?”

“They just got the call,” her boss/best friend said quickly. “It’s some kind of monster on a rampage and I’m pretty sure it’s angry.”

“Aren’t they always?” Darcy shot back. “I’m at Luigi’s cafe with my grandma, I’m bringing her up to the tower.”

“I’ll let JARVIS know you’re on your way. And Darcy, be careful.”  
Darcy reached for Evelyn’s hand and began to pull her along. “Will do, see you soon.” She pushed the cafe door open just as something red and gold streaked past her head. “Watch it Tony!” she shouted before she could stop herself. He looked over his shoulder at her, sending her a little salute just as her phone rang again.

“Back streets Darce,” he reminded her quickly. “Take a left on 73rd and go west, you’ll be safer down there. Keep this line open. And Darcy, Hawk’s looking out for you.”

“Better tell him to look out for himself first,” Darcy said. “But thanks. See you at home. Come on Grams.” She said home like it meant nothing but she could imagine Tony’s smile at her finally giving in.

They were halfway through their roundabout walk to the tower, screams and growls fading into the wind, when Evelyn began to slow down. “I’m eighty-seven dear, give me a break,” the old woman puffed.

Darcy ignored her, pulling her along like that little red wagon she had when she was a kid, stumbling through the wreckage that the monster had already left behind. “You’ll be okay, you just have to keep walking,” she panted.

“I don’t even know where we’re going,” the old woman panted back.

Darcy paused momentarily and pointed to the building above them, the giant A glowing like a beacon. “We’re going up there, 68th floor.”

“But that’s Stark Tower,” Evelyn objected.

“No, it’s the Avengers Tower now,” Darcy replied. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

* * *

Jane, Darcy, and Evelyn watched the destruction of their city slow down as the beast was attacked from all angles by Hawkeye, Thor, and the Hulk, while Cap, Black Widow, and Iron Man watched the perimeter, took people to safety and occasionally protected someone’s back, but the battle inched to a close with Thor and Hulk’s seemingly unending stamina in battle being the monster’s undoing.

“They won,” Jane sighed in relief, unlatching from Darcy’s shoulder where she had spent the last hour and a half trying to dig out Darcy’s bones with her fingernails.  
Darcy snorted. “What’d you expect? They had it under control the whole time,” she said as the SHEILD cars arrived on scene with a containment unit in tow. “They’ll be back any minute. Grams, you’re finally going to meet my new workmates!”

She sounded excited but Evelyn could see that she’d been just as worried as Jane, if not more. “Well that’s excellent dear. Maybe while we wait we could finish that photo album we were looking through.”

“Oh, sure, Jane, come look at these!”

* * *

“We’re home!” Tony announced as he entered the living room, leaning down to ruffle Darcy’s hair quickly. “And the Capsicle’s on the war path,” he muttered to her.

“What? Why?” Darcy asked, passing the picture to Jane without looking at it.

She ignored Jane’s intake of breath as she stood, greeting everyone with warm congratulations until Steve entered, battered and tired with a grimness set into his shoulders. “What were you thinking?” he asked Darcy quietly. “You should’ve stayed in the cafe!”

“That cafe is gone now,” she said hotly. “I saw you get thrown through that window. Grams and I were sitting at the table you landed on!”

“I told you last time, get behind the counter and stay there until an agent comes to get you!”

“And how well did that actually turn out? I got kidnapped, remember?” Darcy snapped.

Steve recoiled as if she’d gone ahead and slugged him. “I do remember that actually,” he replied tiredly. “I remember not sleeping for three days because we couldn’t find you and then I remember being woken up a week later hearing you scream because of your nightmares. I don’t think those are things I could forget.” He glanced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck as the blush on his cheeks faded, and settled his gaze on Evelyn. “My apologies Ma’am,” he said to her. “We should introduce ourselves; this is Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and I’m-”

“Captain Rogers,” Evelyn stood and raised her hand to salute. “I know who you are Captain,” she said with the same easy smile as Darcy. “And I thank you for trying to take care of my granddaughter; you must have been worried about her. And I know from experience that she’s usually extremely one-track minded. Apologise to the Captain, Darcy,” she said firmly.

Steve frowned as Darcy muttered a few choice curses under her breath. “Sorry Steve, next time I’ll listen to you. Even though Tony told me to leave,” she added quickly. Tony threw his shirt at her as he passed to get changed as retaliation.

“Just, next time take the back exit,” Steve said absently. “Ma’am, do I know you from somewhere?”

“I believe you do,” Evelyn replied evenly. “You did steal my helmet to save that young man. Barnes, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Steve said, “his name was Bucky. And you’re...” Steve closed his eyes for a moment, “Evelyn, Evelyn James.”

Evelyn laughed. “It’s Lewis now dear, but I’m glad you remember me. The girls and I helped raise funds for Howard Stark to keep looking for you. Poor fellow never gave up; still, I’m glad you’re back.” She reached out and took the photo from where Jane had left it on the table and passed it to Steve. “Spitting image of me isn’t she?” she asked, nudging Steve until he looked up at Darcy.

“Beautiful,” he replied quietly, watching Darcy blush. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Evelyn.”

* * *

It was almost midnight when Evelyn was bundled into a SHEILD car to go back to her nursing home and everyone decided that it was time for bed. “I think I’ll just chill for a little while,” Darcy said, plopping down on the couch with the picture of Steve and her grams. He joined her moments later. “You’re always mad at me when I get stuck in the middle of things,” she said quietly. “It’s just because you’re worried about me, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said simply. “And because you act like I’m doing it just to be mean. I don’t want to see you get hurt Darcy.”

“I know, it’s just... I know I don’t always listen to you but Tony said it was safe and if he’d told me to go back into the cafe and wait I would have but I wanted to make sure Grams was okay and you guys had it all under control and even if I do get kidnapped or captured again I know you guys are going to find me because Tony said that you yelled at everyone when I got taken because you thought you should’ve been protecting me but you couldn’t because I was still living in Brooklyn and that’s why I moved in here with Jane because you were worried and I just-”

Steve brushed some hair from her face. “Darcy, breathe.”

She sucked in a deep breath, greedily gulping the air. “Don’t laugh at me Spangle-man,” she snapped. “You know I ramble when I get nervous.”

“You’re nervous?” he smiled. “Why?”

Darcy swallowed, refusing to meet his eyes. She suddenly became aware of the fact that he was leaning over her, one arm around her shoulders, his face inches from her own. “Because you’re not making a secret of how much you care.”

“And you want me to?”

“No!” Darcy cried, slapping a hand over her mouth as soon as the word escapes. “No, I just want you to stop beating around the bush. If you like me, tell me, don’t just expect me to realise that when you’re mad at me for doing something it’s just because you care because despite the nerd glasses and the college stuff, I’m not actually that smart.”

“You’re plenty smart, you taught me how to use a phone and a microwave and you’re the only one besides Pepper who can talk Tony out of anything without resorting to violence. Most of the time, anyway,” he chuckled. “But you’re right; it’s time to be a man.” He ignored her quip about him certainly being all man and placed his hand on her cheek. “Darcy Lewis, will you go on a date with me?” he asked, his lips brushing hers just slightly.

Darcy slid her fingers into her hair. For once, she had no smartass response. “Yes,” she whispered, allowing him to deepen the kiss. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure that this turned out the way I wanted it to. When I started I was going to have more angry Steve and defensive Darcy but it kind of got away from me while I was trying to tell Evelyn's story. Oh well, they're finally together and a hilarious first date is on it's way!


End file.
